dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Pedestals
Please note! are decorations; however, they '''cannot be purchased through the market!' You need to incubate an egg and select "display" instead of "hatch" or "sell" to turn your egg into a Pedestal.'' *The 'DRAGON NAME' changes to the name of the dragon whose egg is displayed on the pedestal. __TOC__ Plant Plant Pedestal.png|Plant Pedestal Bloom Pedestal.png|Bloom Pedestal Cactus Pedestal.png|Cactus Pedestal Clover Pedestal.png|Clover Pedestal Evergreen Pedestal.png|Evergreen Pedestal Gift Pedestal.png|Gift Pedestal Ironwood Pedestal.png|Ironwood Pedestal Poison Pedestal.png|Poison Pedestal Pollen Pedestal.png|Pollen Pedestal Sakura Pedestal.png|Sakura Pedestal Swamp Pedestal.png|Swamp Pedestal Tree Pedestal.png|Tree Pedestal Earth Earth Pedestal.png|Earth Pedestal Dodo Pedestal.png|Dodo Pedestal Glacier Pedestal.png|Glacier Pedestal Moss Pedestal.png|Moss Pedestal Mud Pedestal.png|Mud Pedestal ObsidianPedestal.png|Obsidian Pedestal Quake Pedestal.png|Quake Pedestal Scoria Pedestal.png|Scoria Pedestal Fire Fire Pedestal.png|Fire Pedestal Blue Fire Pedestal.png|Blue Fire Pedestal Bone Pedestal.png|Bone Pedestal Firework Pedestal.png|Firework Pedestal Flower Pedestal.png|Flower Pedestal Forge Pedestal.png|Forge Pedestal Lava Pedestal.png|Lava Pedestal Paper Pedestal.png|Paper Pedestal Scorch Pedestal.png|Scorch Pedestal Smoke Pedestal.png|Smoke Pedestal Cold Cold Pedestal.png|Cold Pedestal Frostfire Pedestal.png|Frostfire Pedestal GhostPedestal.png|Ghost Pedestal Hail_Pedestal.png|Hail Pedestal Ice Pedestal.png|Ice Pedestal Lichen Pedestal.png|Lichen Pedestal Mine Pedestal.png|Mine Pedestal Mountain Pedestal.png|Mountain Pedestal Reindeer Pedestal.png|Reindeer Pedestal Snow Pedestal.png|Snow Pedestal Lightning Lightning Pedestal.png|Lightning Pedestal Ash Pedestal.png|Ash Pedestal Crystal Pedestal.png|Crystal Pedestal Firefly Pedestal.png|Firefly Pedestal Love Pedestal.png|Love Pedestal Magnetic Pedestal.png|Magnetic Pedestal Plasma Pedestal.png|Plasma Pedestal Storm Pedestal.png|Storm Pedestal Water Water Pedestal.png|Water Pedestal Current Pedestal.png|Current Pedestal Fog Pedestal.png|Fog Pedestal Iceberg Pedestal.png|Iceberg Pedestal Panlong Pedestal.png|Panlong Pedestal Rust Pedestal.png|Rust Pedestal Seaweed Pedestal.png|Seaweed Pedestal Air Air Pedestal.png|Air Pedestal Blazing Pedestal.png|Blazing Pedestal Butterfly Pedestal.png|Butterfly Pedestal Rain Pedestal.png|Rain Pedestal Sandstorm Pedestal.png|Sandstorm Pedestal Sonic Pedestal.png|Sonic Pedestal Willow Pedestal.png|Willow Pedestal Metal Metal Pedestal.png|Metal Pedestal Brass Pedestal.png|Brass Pedestal Chrome Pedestal.png|Chrome Pedestal Copper Pedestal.png|Copper Pedestal Iron Pedestal.png|Iron Pedestal Malachite Pedestal.png|Malachite Pedestal Quicksilver Pedestal.png|Quicksilver Pedestal Steel Pedestal.png|Steel Pedestal Epic Bronze Olympus Pedestal.png|Bronze Olympus Pedestal Blue Moon Pedestal.png|Blue Moon Pedestal Cyclops_Pedestal.png|Cyclops Pedestal Equinox Pedestal.png|Equinox Pedestal Gold Pedestal.png|Gold Dragon Pedestal Gold Olympus Pedestal.png|Gold Olympus Pedestal Leap Year Pedestal.png|Leap Year Pedestal LunarEclipseDragonPedestal.png|Lunar Eclipse Pedestal Moon Pedestal.png|Moon Pedestal Platinum Pedestal.png|Platinum Pedestal Rainbow Pedestal.png|Rainbow Pedestal Seasonal Pedestal.png|Seasonal Pedestal Silver Pedestal.png|Silver Pedestal Silver Olympus Pedestal.png|Silver Olympus Pedestal Solar Eclipse Pedestal.png|Solar Eclipse Pedestal Solstice Pedestal.png|Solstice Pedestal Sun Pedestal.png|Sun Pedestal Gemstone Amethyst Pedestal.png|Amethyst Pedestal Garnet Pedestal.png|Garnet Pedestal Emerald Pedestal.png|Emerald Pedestal Pearl Pedestal.png|Pearl Pedestal Ruby Pedestal.png|Ruby Pedestal Peridot Pedestal.png|Peridot Pedestal Sapphire Pedestal.png|Sapphire Pedestal Opal Pedestal.png|Opal Pedestal Topaz Pedestal.png|Topaz Pedestal Turquoise Pedestal.png|Turquoise Pedestal Old Old Bronze Olympus Pedestal.png|Old Bronze Olympus Pedestal Scorch Pedestal.png|Old Firefly Pedestal Old Pearl Pedestal.png|Old Pearl Pedestal Some eggs were changed after they were released. Notes *The design of the pedestal is determined by the first/main element of the dragon. *The egg sells for the same price it would have sold for originally. **Example: Leap Year Dragon's pedestal sells for 2,500,000. *Displaying eggs on will not result in any unless the pedestal is sold. *The egg structure and the element of the pedestal of the Firefly Dragon changed with Update 1.8. **For players who had the Firefly Egg pedestal before the egg changed, the pedestal remained a Fire pedestal. Firefly pedestals subsequent to the egg change are based on the Lightning element. The pedestal can been seen to the right. *In Update 1.10.0, the Bronze Olympus Dragon's egg was changed to include all the colors of the Olympus Dragons: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. **On September 10th, the design went back to the original, which has only the bronze color. *There are no limited metal . Category:Decorations